The present invention relates to telephone adapters, and more particularly to a movable telephone adapter which can be adjusted to a desired angle fitting in which the telephone cord of the telephone set may be connected.
A telephone adapter is commonly used for connecting an exchange line to a telephone set. A telephone adapter generally comprises a telephone receptacle having a connector for connecting the receptacle to the telephone line of a telephone set. According to conventional structure, the telephone receptacle of a telephone adapter is set in a specific fixed angle. For mounting at a different angle position, a different telephone adapter is required. The manufacturing of telephone adapters in different specifications will increase the manufacturing cost. The present invention has been accomplished with the foregoing circumstances under consideration. The movable telephone adapter of the present invention realizes the following advantages:
1. The telephone receptacle of the telephone adapter and the connector thereof can be conveniently adjusted to a desired angle to fit the telephone line of the telephone set to be connected; PA0 2. Product specification can be standardized to facilitate the manufacturing process and reduce manufacturing cost; PA0 3. Because the telephone receptacle of the telephone adapter can be changed to an optimum fit angle, installation of a telephone set is facilitated; and PA0 4. For connecting a 4-wire exchange line, two additional supporting bars can be attached to the base without changing the whole assembly.